


Curious Love

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, And when getting to the ship, Even with a ship, F/M, Gen, I am calling Keith's Wolf Yorak, I mean, It took 2 years for Keith and Krolia to get to the Colony, Keith seemed respectful and understanding of Romele, They probably were in the pod for at least a couple of days, We Should have seen more moments between Keith and Romelle, altea, and seriously, anywho, it should have taken a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: When Romelle meets Keith, Krolia, and their cosmic wolf, she realizes that now she has a chance to prove herself right about her suspicions on Lotor. But while she is discovering the truth, she gets to understand and befriend the three newcomers.And soon enough, her curiosity grew to trust and hope quickly.





	Curious Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wrote this while half-asleep. But I still ship it.

For a good portion of her life, Romelle had been curious about the world beyond her Altean Colony. As she glanced at the stars that sprinkled the night sky, she wondered what the rest of the universe was doing while the Alteans stayed here, hidden. She wondered if there were any Galra whose hearts weren’t horribly corrupted. As she wondered what the rest of the universe wondered, Romelle looked up into the sky and wished she could cross the Colony’s barrier and explore. 

Of course, her curiosity didn’t stop her from being suspicious about Lotor’s supposed new colony. And when her brother was sent back to her from the new colony, malnourished and exhausted, Romelle realized that the Great Savior Lotor was more monster than hero. Her hope in the Galra fell when Bandor died in her arms, and with Lotor arriving at the crashed ship, Romelle didn’t even get a chance bury her brother. 

Months after the incident, Romelle didn’t want to give up, but due to the lack of evidence, she wouldn’t be able to prove anything to the rest of the Alteans. 

And then, a miracle came. 

Technically three miracles. 

Humming a melodious tune near the river, the last thing Romelle expected was to turn around and meet two strangers and a cosmic wolf. One of the strangers was obviously Galra, but despite that, she was calm, which Romelle was thankful for. 

The other stranger, while wearing armor similar to the Galra, honestly looked more like her than an actual Galra. Well except when Romelle glanced at his eyes and saw an intense, beautiful cosmic purple stare back at her. He wasn’t Altean, that much she understood from his lack of marks and his round ears. Yet, he knew her to be Altean and his shock at her existence proved to Romelle that the three of them came from the outside. 

“This… This is amazing…” He had mumbled upon meeting her. “There are so many more of you guys… Allura and Coran will be happy about this at least.” 

Romelle remembered smiling at him. “My name is Romelle. Where are you all from?”

The two of them smiled. “My name is Krolia, and this is my son Keith. I am from the Blades of Marmora, a Galran group dedicated to fighting the corrupted ones of our kind. Keith is from a planet called Earth.”

As she brought them back to her home, their cosmic wolf licked her hand affectionately. Keith had given a little smile to her upon seeing this. “He seems to have already gotten used to you Romelle.”

Despite all the sadness that she had gone through, she couldn’t help but smile as she ruffled the wolf’s mane. “Ha ha, what’s his name?”

“Yorak.”

“Aw, Yorak you’re so adorable!” Romelle giggled as the wolf lovingly gave her kisses. 

Once they got back home, Keith and Krolia explained how they got here, and after Romelle explained her suspicions, Krolia voiced that there was a planet nearby that could house a colony. Keith voiced his plan; they needed to leave the original Colony. 

Romelle showed Keith a spare, old Altean space pod and the young man skillfully drove it out of the Colony to the planet Krolia mentioned. 

And upon arriving, they found Lotor’s factory for extracting quintessence from Alteans, effectively killing hundreds of people.

It was a nightmare come true. And Romelle was terrified. 

She ran out in terror from the building, tears building up in her eyes. The Alteans were fooled yet again, and it was now worse because Lotor tricked them into believing that there was hope. 

Keith placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes downcast in sadness. “I’m sorry.” 

Romelle shook his head and stood up to hug him. Keith, at first stiff, relaxed to wrap his arms around her. Just from his demeanor, Romelle could easily understand that Keith was not the most social person in the universe. But, him willing to hug her, an ally he met just a day before, to comfort her gave way for trust to enter Romele’s heart.  

“Romelle,” He began. “W-We need to get back to Voltron.”

She looked up at him. “V-Voltron?”

Keith stared at her for a moment, before frowning and muttering something along the lines of “Lotor I’m going to kill you, God dang it.”

And so, as they all go back to confront Lotor, Keith tells the tale of Voltron, and old Altea. And Romelle loves every moment of it. 

As Krolia braids Romelle’s hair (probably as a way to calm her down), Romelle listened to Keith and his stories. 

“And King Alfor, the original king of Altea created Voltron, the defender of the universe. There were five lions that came together to create Voltron. The Paladins of this day are really nice too. The Pink Paladin is Princess Allura in fact!”

“Princess?” She asked.

Keith nodded from the cockpit. “Yeah, King Alfor’s daughter. She pilots the Blue Lion. She is really nice too. She and Coran, the Royal Advisor, will be so happy to see you.”

“They thought that…”

“They were the last Alteans alive. Yeah.”

“Heh… If it weren’t for you three that might have ended up being true.”

Keith turned around, frowning. “Don’t say that. Lotor might have tricked you guys but regardless, the truth would have been found eventually. We would have found you guys regardless, and we would help you guys, just like we are now.”

Romelle sighed. “Yeah… Sure.”

“Trust me on this one.” Krolia mumbled. “Keith’s right. We would have eventually found you and the other Alteans. You would not have remained victim to Lotor forever.”

“Exactly.” Keith said. 

Romelle chuckled dryly, but nodded in agreement. “Thank you both. I am eternally grateful.”

“Just doing my duty.” Krolia said.

“We are more than ready to help. This war has gone on long enough. You all have been tricked for too long.” Keith replied, giving a hopeful smile to Romelle. 

And soon enough, Romele realizes that she is not just curious about what is beyond the Altean Colony; she is also curious about Keith. 

He seemed honorable enough, young but willing to help, determined. A lot like her. He pilots the pod with impeccable skill and despite his introvertish personality, was caring and brave. 

Romelle then decided that she wanted to find out more about Keith. And as she continued to listen to his stories, she realized that she was indeed curiously loving the Paladin of Voltron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. :DDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
